


[insert Mothman pun here]

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: To [Chu] @ High Moon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jeff wants to go to denny's, Maybe - Freeform, do i care?, is this meme old?, mercy nerf shade, moira shade, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Michael is pretty sure Jeff is a Cryptid.





	[insert Mothman pun here]

**Author's Note:**

> _shrug_

From [Chu] @ 1:12am: KEFF  
From [Chu] @ 1:12am: Jeff*  
To [Chu] @ 1:13am: what  
From [Chu] @ 1:26am: you know the other day when we were talking about mercy  
To [Chu] @ 1:27am: yeah…?  
From [Chu] @ 1:29am: and you know how we were like “damn mercy needs a nerf” ?????  
To [Chu] @ 1:30am: vividly yes.  
From [Chu] @ 1:32am: I figured it out. What if we just made...a new character?  
To [Chu] @ 1:33am: ….  
To [Chu] @ 1:32am: I'm interested in your offer.  
From [Chu] @ 1:43am: Okay so like  
From [Chu] @ 1:43am: What if  
From [Chu] @ 1:43am: we took Zenyatta and like….mashed him with mercy?  
To [Chu] @ 1:47am: ...im now concerned  
From [Chu] @ 1:48am: good.

From [Chu] @ 2:01am: Jeff  
From [Chu] @ 2:03am: think about this like lady with pokey nails and like...Hanzo’s sass. Only she's like...evil. And a healer.  
To [Chu] @ 2:10am: Michael What?  
From [Chu] @ 2:13am: She’d be Irish Jeff. Irish and stabby. She would have like a discourse orb in one hand and heals in the other.  
From [Chu] @ 2:13am: like I said….mercy and Zenyatta  
To [Chu] @ 2:15am: idk sounds like a hero people will just use and call a DPS but…  
From [Chu] @ 2:30am: but what??????????  
To [Chu] @ 2:47am: oh sorry, I was driving.  
From [Chu] @ 2:48am: why are you driving?  
To [Chu] @ 248am: but we should do it.  
To [Chu] @ 2:48am: oh, I'm getting a Grand Slam.  
From [Chu] @ 2:50am: …Jeff  
From [Chu] @ 2:50am: it's almost 3am, why are you at a Denny’s????????

 

To [Chu] @ 3:48am: I wahfkslal dhfkso  
From [Chu] @ 3:50am: Did Mothman kidnap you?

 

To [Chu] @ 10:06am: oh, no.  
To [Chu] @ 10:07 am: I fell asleep in my car.  
From [Chu] @ 10:28am: I'm judging you so hard rn

**Author's Note:**

> i made another one really fast, im surprised with myself
> 
> Either way yeah....kudo, comment, both, thanks
> 
> [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
